Away From MiddleEarth
by Bex the Bold
Summary: The fellowship is transported to a 21st centry collage student household. plz R


Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, I wish I did but I don't so it sucks to be me.

In a house that was shared by collage students two people were currently at home. One was named Alex (Alex is a girl) and Tammy they were currently washing the dishes that had been piling up in the sink since like a week ago. All that could be herd from the kitchen was the should of scrubbing and muffled curses as the sun was slowly setting. 

"Seed of EVIL! DIE!" Alex screamed as she viciously scrubbed a pot that was all crusty with week old moldy soup. "I shall scrub you until you die!!!!!!!"

"Um... Alex?" Tam asked as she stared at Alex like she was insane O.o "Are you ok?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas was walking thru the woods (well for a Elf there walking would be running for a human)scouting ahead when he stopped at a tree to lean against it a sudden wave of nausea over swept him. Some thing was not right he could feel it. He clenched his bow and tried to move on but he felt like the entire world had fallen on him. 

Not so far away the other members of the fellowship were having the same problem. They were breathing slowly and deeply. Aragorn was not far away with the same problem. 

Then blackness over took them all like they had fallen into a black vortex...

~~~~~~~~~~

Alex and Tammy had finished the dishes which had left them looking like they had just been beaten up and mugged. Now they and the rest of the house hold that were sleeping there tonight were getting ready for bed most of the people were sleeping at another house or something. Alex and Eve were brushing there teeth while Tammy and Suzy were putting on there pajamas. 

"Ok so Alex your telling me the moldy soup pot just slipped and gave you a black eye?" Eve asked.

"No! It was coming after me I tell you!" Alex screamed. "Right after I threatened it I came after me!"

"Right..."

An hour later they were sleeping in there beds when they herd a loud CRASH! Coming from the kitchen.

"O my god burglars!" Tammy cried. So Alex being the psycho one of the house hold had grabbed a baseball bat and was holding it ready as they made there way to the kitchen with Eve and Tammy behind her. But being collage students they could only afford one phone which just happened to be located in the kitchen. 

"Alright I'm going to beat there asses and then you and Eve call for help." Alex told Tammy. 

Slowly they crept towards the kitchen door they could here groans of pain on the other side. Alex kicked the door , the door flew open and Alex went for the person closest to her. 

"DIE!!!!" She screamed as she rushed into the kitchen ahead of the others. _SMACK_! She nailed Boromir right in the shoulder she would of gotten him in the head but she tripped over something.

"AHHHHHHH! MY SHOULDER!" He cried.

"DAMN IT I MISSED!" She cried.

"OW GET OFF ME!" The something that she had tripped on cried.

Tammy having the only scene flipped the switch on for the lights. Alex had tripped over Mary and had fallen half on him and half on Boromir who was currently on the floor also. In front of the frig (which door was wide open) was Gandalf who was half in half out of the frig while Gimli was on top of his legs pinning Gandalf's upper body in the frig Pippin was on top of Gimli and on top of him was Frodo who was being smushed by Aragorn who was on top of him forming a mountain of human, hobbit, and dwarf half in and out of the frig. Tammy stood motionless along with Eve dumbstruck, every one in the room had no idea on what the hell was going on.

"DIE!" Alex screamed having recovered from her fall. She swung the bat upwards to bring it down on top of Boromir's head but stopped when she herd the sound of string being pulled tight right next to her left ear. Freezing she moved her eyes and saw a blond elf with his arrow drawn only a few inches from her head...

Authors note: so what do you all thing please review I need to know if I should continue. Oh and sorry if I have any misspelled words I'm the worlds worse speller.


End file.
